El viajero, el fabricante de té y el rey
by Kirah69
Summary: Basado en el ending de Free!: Splash Free!. Un viajero sediento, a punto de desfallecer en medio del desierto, llega a un reino amurallado que sufre una terrible sequía. Cuando está a punto de caer al suelo en medio de la calle, sin que nadie quiera venderle agua, un amable joven lo recoge y lo lleva a su casa.


Los intensos rayos del sol del medio día golpeaban la piel morena descubierta de su vientre y sus brazos. Había cubierto su rostro y cabeza con un turbante blanco y una bufanda azul con rallas amarillas dejando apenas una rendija en los ojos para que la arena que volaba en el fuerte viento no le molestara para avanzar. Aun así, era complicado dar un solo paso, estaba tan agotado como su camello. Llevaba más de una semana caminando por aquel abrasador desierto con el viento en contra y ya habían pasado casi dos días desde la última vez que había bebido algo. El pozo en el que iba a reaprovisionarse se había secado debido a la falta de lluvias, algo inusual a aquellas alturas en las que ya debía de haber llegado la época de lluvias.

Agotado y sediento, a punto de caer exhausto, tan solo podía pensar en el agua. Agua... La necesitaba con desesperación. ¿Pero la conseguiría antes de desmayarse en medio de aquel árido desierto y ser enterrado por siempre bajo una de aquellas dunas móviles? Sabía que en su camino había una pequeña ciudad, pero desconocía a qué distancia estaba. Su mente estaba tan aturdida que había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio. No sabía cuánto había avanzado, ni siquiera si lo había hecho en la dirección correcta. Pero ya no tenía otra opción más que seguir avanzando.

Creyó que aquello que veía a lo lejos no era más que un espejismo como otros que ya habían sacudido su mente. Pero era poco hermoso para ser un espejismo. No era un enorme lago de agua cristalina, ni una fuente manando de las entrañas de la tierra rodeada de palmeras, era solo una muralla, alta y amarillenta, con enormes montones de arena acumulándose a su alrededor. Sin embargo solo se convenció de su existencia cuando pudo tocarla con su mano.

La rodeó hasta encontrar la puerta de entrada a pocos metros que le parecieron eternos, y llamó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, casi dejándose caer sobre ella para que el sonido fuera perceptible. Agua, al fin podría conseguir algo de agua.

—¡¿Quién va?!—gritó una voz desde dentro.

—Nn... Un... viajero...—dijo, descubriendo la mitad inferior de su rostro, pero su voz apenas salía de su garganta y no sonó más que como un susurro.

Aun así las puertas se abrieron, chirriando pesadamente, y dieron paso a la ciudad de Aroseda. Tenía entendido que aquella había sido una ciudad rica y esplendorosa en otro tiempo, llena de comerciantes y objetos preciosos, pero desde la llegada del nuevo rey había caído en desgracia. Pudo comprobarlo al momento de cruzar las puertas. La arena se acumulaba en las calles y en puestos abandonados de tenderos. Las fachadas de las casas estaban llenas de grietas y con partes de la capa exterior descascarillada, y el olor que impregnaba el aire no era muy agradable.

—Dígame su nombre y a qué ha venido—le ordenó el hombre que custodiaba la entrada.

—Haruka Nanase. Solo estoy de paso, necesito agua—respondió, mirando de reojo al otro hombre que revisaba su camello.

—Si quiere pasar tendrá que pagar una tasa del diez por ciento de todo lo que lleve.

—¡¿Diez por ciento?! ¿De qué habla? ¡Eso es imposible!—intentaba gritar, pero le resultaba casi imposible con la boca completamente seca.

—Si no paga, no puede pasar, usted decide—le advirtió tajante con cara de pocos amigos, moviendo su lanza de forma amenazante.

No tenía otro remedio, necesitaba el agua a vida o muerte. Desabrochó las correas que ataban sus bultos sobre el camello y le entregó un fardo pequeño.

—Muy bien, ya puede pasar—le dijo apartándose de su camino.

—¿Podrían darme un poco de agua?—le preguntó.

—Vaya a comprarla usted mismo—respondió de malos modos.

No podía creer que tuviera que dar otro paso más sin beber una gota de agua. Suspiró y resignado siguió adelante, arrastrando las babuchas. Pasó por delante de varios puestos abandonados y otros tantos que le dijeron que no tenían agua para venderle, no importaba lo que ofreciera por ella. Aquel lugar también estaba sufriendo la sequía. Pero estaba en su límite, ya no podía más, apenas era capaz de ver aun con los ojos abiertos.

—¡Hey, cuidado!

Cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo, perdiendo toda fuerza en sus piernas, un joven se le acercó y le sostuvo. Haruka miró hacia arriba y apenas pudo distinguir unos brillantes ojos esmeralda antes de caer inconsciente.

Antes incluso de abrir los ojos, sintió un intenso olor a hiervas impregnando el aire y el amado frescor del agua mojó sus labios. Abrió la boca pidiendo más, y unas cuántas gotas se derramaron exasperantemente lentas. Adelantó las manos y agarró a tientas el vaso que le daba de beber para sorber el agua más rápidamente.

—Con calma, o te sentará mal—escuchó.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquel brillo esmeralda. El joven de atractivo rostro alargado y ojos caídos le miraba con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?—le preguntó, echando un pequeño chorro de agua en el vaso.

—Mm... Sí...—se incorporó lentamente y cogió el vaso que le ofrecía entre sus manos.

Mientras daba un sorbo, observó la habitación de techo bajo en la que estaba. La luz entraba con intensidad a través de una pequeña ventana e iluminaba una estancia casi vacía por completo. Apenas había unas mantas sobre las que estaba tumbado y una improvisada mesa hecha con una caja de madera, sobre la que había una lámpara de aceite junto a la jarra de agua y un plato con algo de comida. Sus pertenencias estaban colocadas en un rincón. Su anfitrión vestía una túnica verde claro con unos pantalones blancos, envuelto por una capa a rayas blancas y negras con coloridos adornos. El agradable olor a hiervas provenía de él, era olor a té.

—Mi nombre es Makoto, ¿y tú eres?

—Haruka.

Por cómo le habían tratado al llegar allí, se sorprendió ante la amabilidad de aquel joven, que no dejaba de sonreír.

—Haruka, ¿estás de paso o vienes a comerciar?

—Solo estoy de paso, cuando me aprovisione de agua me marcharé—respondió—. ¿Puedes darme un poco más?—le pidió levantando el vaso.

—Oh, lo siento, pero no tengo más—contestó apenado.

—Tenéis muchos problemas con el agua, ¿no?

—Me temo que sí. Por la falta de lluvia hay una gran sequía y el agua está racionalizada. Y tampoco tengo dinero para comprar más.

—El dinero no sirve. He intentado comprar en varias tiendas y no han querido venderme.

—No, no, en las tiendas no. El agua hay que comprársela al rey, él es quien tiene pleno control sobre ella. Pero no creo que tuvieras el dinero suficiente para comprársela, todo lo que supera el límite que ha impuesto de agua por habitante es realmente caro, solo un par de familias pueden permitírselo sin perder todo lo que tienen.

—Así que de eso hablaban...—murmuró Haruka pensativo, recordando todos los rumores que había oído sobre aquella ciudad—. Y aun así me diste más de un vaso. ¿Te he dejado sin agua?

—Tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso. No puedo dejar tirado en la calle a un viajero sediento. Ahora come un poco, tienes que recuperar energías—le acercó el plato con una torta y unos cuántos dátiles—. Puedes pasar aquí la noche, o los días que necesites hasta conseguir agua.

—Gracias—contestó con su voz monótona. Puede que su rostro inmutable no lo mostrara, pero le estaba realmente agradecido a aquel joven por lo que estaba haciendo por él, un completo desconocido, con las dificultades que ya debía de estar pasando.

—Come tranquilo, voy a darles la cena a mis hermanos—le dijo levantándose y saliendo de aquella habitación.

Haruka se quedó observando el vaso vacío. Necesitaba conseguir agua fuera como fuera o no podría continuar su camino. ¿Ese nuevo rey tendría la amabilidad de darle un poco de agua, la suficiente como para llegar al próximo punto de abastecimiento? No, por supuesto que no, pero tenía que intentarlo. Llevaba consigo unas cuántas alhajas que tal vez sirvieran para conseguir aunque fuera un poco. Lo que estaba claro es que no podía pedirle una sola gota más a Makoto, que al parecer debía cuidar también de varios hermanos y tal vez se había quedado sin beber nada aquel día por dárselo a él.

Cuando terminó de comer, el sol ya casi se había puesto. Había estado inconsciente más tiempo del que creía. Le habría gustado ir aquel mismo día a ver al rey, pero tendría que esperar al día siguiente, por el momento disfrutaría de una noche bajo techo. No tendría que soportar otra noche fría en el desierto pegado a su maloliente camello y cubierto con apenas una manta para despertarse por la mañana lleno de arena por todo el cuerpo. Y hablando de arena. Se levantó y se quitó toda la ropa, sacudiendo la arena que se incrustaba en cada fibra, y la dejó tendida junto a la ventana. No podía lavarla, pero al menos se airearía un poco antes de ponérsela al día siguiente.

Se echó desnudo sobre las mantas y se cubrió con una de ellas, acurrucándose de lado. De inmediato el olor a hiervas le envolvió. Makoto debía de dormir con aquellas mantas y su olor se había quedado grabado en ellas. Sintió un hormigueo entre sus piernas. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquellas dos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Una mirada tan dulce y amable. Sus caderas se movieron bajo las mantas. Arropado con aquellas mantas era como si le estuviera abrazando con aquellos fuertes brazos y sus grandes manos.

No pretendía hacer aquello, pero ya eran demasiados días conteniéndose en el desierto y no pudo evitar que su miembro reaccionara ante unos simples pensamientos. Llevó su mano hasta él y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente mientras ocultaba su rostro en las mantas, ahogándose en su olor. Sin darse cuenta fue absorbido por aquel placer y no se percató de su fuerte respiración que casi llegaba a ser gemidos, ni de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose.

Makoto le miró por un momento preocupado, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y entonces sonrió. Se acercó silenciosamente y se arrodilló a su lado.

—No puedes hacer algo así en el desierto, ¿verdad?

Haruka se sobresaltó y se incorporó de un tirón, quedándose inmóvil sentado contra la pared, cubierto de pies a cabeza con la manta. Su corazón latía con rapidez en su pecho y tan fuerte que pensaba que incluso Makoto podía escucharlo.

—Tranquilo, puedo echarte una mano si quieres—le dijo su anfitrión, acariciando su rodilla por encima de la manta.

Haruka se sacudió sorprendido y también aliviado porque la amable sonrisa de Makoto no desaparecería. Bajó la manta lo justo para descubrir sus ojos y allí estaba, la tierna sonrisa que esta vez tenía un tinte pervertido. Makoto deslizó una mano bajo la manta y acarició su pantorrilla, siguiendo lentamente por su muslo. Haruka se estremeció y su vello se erizó. Su toque era tan suave que le hacía volverse loco por más, pero no era capaz de pedírselo.

Makoto apartó la manta descubriendo sus piernas desnudas, tras las que intentaba ocultar su miembro ya despierto. Tragó saliva. Quería lanzarse sobre él y arrancarle por completo la manta a la que se aferraba fuertemente, pero parecía tan avergonzado que no quería asustarlo, así que fue poco a poco.

—Haru-chan, separa las piernas—le pidió inclinándose sobre él.

—¡¿Ha-haru... -chan?!—exclamó con voz temblorosa.

Makoto deslizó las manos por la parte interior de sus muslos y Haruka, avergonzado, abrió lentamente sus piernas, hasta dejar completamente al descubierto su erección. Makoto solo podía ver sus ojos humedecidos, tan azules como el océano, pero sabía que estaba ruborizado debajo de la manta. Llevó una mano entre sus piernas y acarició con la punta de sus dedos el miembro. Haruka se estremeció y su pene palpitó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía creer que le estuviera viendo en una pose tan vergonzosa. Makoto envolvió el miembro con su mano, frotándolo de arriba a abajo, mientras acariciaba sus muslos con la otra. La boca se le hacía agua y no pudo resistirse cuando los fluidos comenzaron a brotar. Se inclinó sobre él y lamió el miembro palpitante, para meterlo seguidamente en su boca.

—N-no... Makoto... te ensuciarás—le dijo mirándole sorprendido.

Makoto miró hacia arriba y sonrió, dejándole pasmado.

—Si es de Haru-chan no me molesta, no puede ser sucio—respondió, besando la punta del miembro y volviendo a meterla en su boca tan profunda como pudo.

Haruka ya no pudo más, su mente estaba aturdida y el calor le hacía sentir mareado. Soltó la manta, dejándola caer, mostrando al fin todo su cuerpo desnudo. Makoto se quedó observándolo un momento ensimismado, tan moreno y tan bien formado, con su rostro sonrojado y ojos humedecidos. Su miembro palpitó y abultó entre sus ropas, estaba impaciente.

Deslizó sus manos por el agitado pecho, llegó a sus pezones rosados y comenzó a jugar con ellos, acariciándolos con suavidad. Cuando pellizcó uno de ellos, Haruka gimió y balanceó sus caderas, llevando más profundo su pene en la boca de Makoto. Sus caricias eran tan suaves e intensas que se sentía derretir bajo ellas, su gentileza resultaba casi frustrante. Ante aquella reacción tan adorable, Makoto ya no pudo contenerse más. Se incorporó y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Haruka, deshaciéndose de la capa a rayas que le sofocaba y deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta tantear su trasero.

—Haru-chan, ¿puedo seguir hasta el final?—le preguntó, entremezclando sus alientos, casi rozando sus labios.

Haruka le miró a los ojos y pudo percibir claramente su deseo. Sintió presionar contra su entrepierna el bulto que crecía bajo la ropa de Makoto. ¿Cómo podía preguntárselo? ¿Es que no veía lo ansioso que estaba? Rodeó sus hombros con los brazos y le besó desesperadamente. Buscó su lengua y su saliva resultó tan deliciosa como el agua fresca. Jugaron en ambas bocas mientras frotaban sus cuerpos y Haruka intentaba deshacerse de la molesta ropa que estorbaba.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Makoto sonrió.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Lamió un par de dedos de su mano derecha y los deslizó hacia el trasero de Haruka, separando sus piernas de par en par. Haruka no pudo contener un gemido cuando le sintió tanteando su entrada, y su espalda se arqueó cuando el primer dedo entró. Nunca había experimentado aquello, era una sensación extraña, pero por alguna razón no le resultaba desagradable, y parecía muy natural hacerlo con aquel joven al que apenas acababa de conocer.

Makoto rodeó su cintura con el otro brazo y, mientras movía el dedo en su interior, lamió y besó su rostro, su cuello, descendiendo muy lenta y suavemente por su clavícula y por su pecho. Metió otro dedo más y siguió moviéndolos, escuchando los dulces gemidos de Haruka, apenas audibles. Le habría gustado oírle gritar y gemir a pleno pulmón, pero se alegraba de que no fuera así o de lo contrario sus hermanos en una habitación cercana podrían oírlo.

—Ma... Makoto... ya, hazlo ya—le pidió, moviendo inconscientemente sus caderas.

—Debería aflojarlo un poco más—dudó, no quería hacerle daño.

Haruka le agarró por los hombros y le miró fijamente, con unos ojos suplicantes de los que se derramaban finas lágrimas.

—Ah... Entendido, entendido—rió, sacando los dedos de su interior.

Se sacó el pene erecto de entre los pantalones y comenzó a frotarlo contra la entrada de Haruka, sosteniéndole por los muslos. Le estaba tentando y Haruka se quejaba, pero su agujero se contraía como si estuviera rogando por él. Finalmente le penetró, lentamente, metiendo primero el glande hasta que se acostumbró a él y luego deslizándose al tiempo que su miembro seguía creciendo, hasta alcanzar lo más profundo. Haruka se mordió el labio inferior para que un gemido no saliera de su boca.

—Ya estoy por completo dentro, ¿puedes sentirlo?—le preguntó, respirando pesadamente.

Pero Haruka estaba tan tenso que no podía hablar, ni podía pensar. Makoto le miró enternecido, le resultaba adorable. Sin moverse en su interior, le besó dulcemente, acariciando y lamiendo sus labios, hasta que se relajó y volvió a mirarle con aquellos hermosos ojos marinos. Sus paredes internas lo abrazaron, aceptándolo dentro de sí. Se sentía tan bien, era tan caliente que iba a derretirse dentro de él.

—Haru-chan, voy a empezar a moverme, intenta mantener la voz baja—le dijo agarrándole por las nalgas.

Haruka se abrazó a él y ahogó un grito en su cuello cuando dio la primera embestida. Makoto comenzó a sacudir sus caderas, cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Ya no podía ser gentil, los lujuriosos gemidos de Haruka en su oído le estaban provocando y se había sumido por completo en aquel placer.

—Ah... Eres tan estrecho Haru-chan, me estás succionado con tanta gula...—le susurró, lamiendo su oreja.

—¡Nnh!—Haruka se estremeció y le apretó aún más dentro de sí—. N-no digas... eso...

—¿Por qué? Es la verdad, tu cuerpo es muy lascivo. Mira, ni siquiera me estoy moviendo, tú mismo estás balanceando tus caderas para que siga penetrándote.

Haruka se dio cuenta de que era cierto, lo había hecho inconscientemente, pero no era capaz de detenerse. Aquel miembro duro y caliente en su interior le estaba volviendo loco. Makoto sonrió ante aquel rostro desbordante de placer, pero no era una sonrisa dulce ni amable, era una sonrisa perversa y pervertida. Le tumbó en el suelo y empujó sus piernas hasta juntarlas con su pecho y de una sola brutal embestida llegó hasta el fondo, estaba por completo dentro. Le penetró una y otra vez, de forma casi rítmica, sacando su pene hasta que apenas quedaba la punta dentro y volviendo a sumergirse hasta lo más profundo en cada estocada.

Haruka se cubría la boca con ambas manos, estaba sofocado, apenas podía respirar y ya no podía controlar su voz. Le estaba llenando y sentía que se desbordaba. Y antes de darse cuenta llegó al clímax, derramando sobre su pecho la abundante y espesa simiente, al tiempo que apretaba a Makoto en su interior con tanta fuerza que este también acabó eyaculando en lo más hondo de sus entrañas con una última sacudida. Se quedó un momento inmóvil, disfrutando de aquella magnífica sensación, y después lamió el pecho de Haruka, limpiando el delicioso líquido que lo manchaba. Haruka podía sentir el semen fluir dentro de sí. No sabía muy bien si era una sensación desagradable o maravillosa, pero hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Emitió un leve gruñido a modo de protesta cuando Makoto salió de su interior.

—Ya es hora de dormir, Haru-chan, estás agotado—le dijo, acariciando amablemente su cabeza.

Aquella gran mano era reconfortante, le había sostenido en todo momento con mucha gentileza y al mismo tiempo le había dado un gran placer, y ahora le hacía sentirse somnoliento y sin pretenderlo se quedó dormido allí mismo.

La intensa luz de la mañana atravesando la raída tela que cubría la ventana le hizo despertar. Estaba solo en la pequeña habitación. El olor a té impregnaba su piel. Se quedó un momento inmóvil, analizando todas las sensaciones que percibía en su propio cuerpo. Había humedad entre sus piernas y un dolor punzante en sus caderas. Aún sentía las manos de Makoto aferrarse a él y sus labios devorando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Acarició con la punta de los dedos sus labios y los sintió calientes y algo hinchados. Había sido su primer beso y también su primera vez. No podía creer que lo hubiera disfrutado tanto y además con un chico (aunque esto último realmente nunca le había preocupado).

Escuchó voces de niños en alguna habitación cercana. Debían de ser los hermanos de Makoto. Se levantó lentamente, intentando que sus extremidades no temblaran al sostenerlo. Se puso la ropa, cuidadosamente doblada en un rincón. Habría querido lavarse primero, la humedad entre sus piernas se sentía incómoda, pero no quería gastar más agua de la escasa que tenía su anfitrión. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras cargando su mercancía, evitando la habitación de donde salían las voces y donde había vislumbrado la espalda de Makoto y los brazos de unos niños. No quería encontrarse con él. No sentía vergüenza en absoluto, es más, le habría gustado darle un último beso. Pero sabía que Makoto habría querido darle de comer y de beber, tal vez incluso que se quedara un tiempo allí, y tal vez en otra ocasión aceptaría, pero en aquel momento no podía, no se sentiría bien aceptando más agua, tampoco le sobraba la comida, y necesitaba reemprender su viaje cuanto antes.

—¡Haru-chan!—la voz de Makoto le alcanzó justo antes de dejar la casa—. ¿Vas a irte sin despedirte?

La expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Makoto, como un cachorro a punto de ser abandonado, hizo que su pecho doliera por un momento.

—Lo siento, no quería...

No sabía qué decir, a una sola palabra de Makoto se vería arrastrado sin remedio. Sin embargo, para su propia sorpresa, no fue así. Makoto sonrió amablemente, aunque no se disipó del todo la pena en su mirada.

—Deja aquí al camello, yo te lo cuidaré. Dile al guarda de la puerta de palacio que vas de mi parte.

Haruka asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y rápidamente se dio la vuelta alejándose. Sentía que si permanecía un minuto más allí no querría irse de aquella casa. Caminó por las polvorientas calles, intensamente marcadas por la sequía que asolaba aquel reino y la pobreza que derivaba de ella.

Llegó al portón de la muralla que rodeaba el palacio, casi tan alta como la que rodeaba la ciudad. Más allá apenas era capaz de ver unas torres con cúpulas de oro. De una garita junto al portón salieron dos jóvenes. El primero de ellos era bajito y de rizos dorados, con unas ropas muy coloridas un tanto femeninas. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y parecía muy animado. Cuando pasó frente a Haruka le guiñó un ojo y se marchó dando ligeros saltitos. El segundo joven, con uniforme de la guardia real, salía algo apresurado, con su rostro ruborizado y descompuesto. Se plantó frente al portón con lanza en ristre. Haruka, después de observar esto, se acercó a aquel guarda. De inmediato este se puso firme y con el ceño fruncido dijo con voz potente aunque ligeramente temblorosa.

—¡Está prohibido el paso!

—Vengo de parte de Makoto—respondió Haruka tranquilamente.

El guardia, de cabellos cortos y oscuros, abrió ampliamente los ojos tras las gafas y observó a Haruka de arriba a abajo para después mirar de lado a lado por si alguien les estaba observando. Frunció de nuevo el ceño y se ajustó las gafas.

—Acompáñame—le dijo al fin y entró de nuevo a la garita con Haruka tras él.

Allí había otra puerta, pequeña y con una gran cerradura. El guardia sacó la tintineante llave y abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente al otro lado había otro guarda que miró extrañado al extranjero.

—¿Rei, qué es esto?—le preguntó al primer guarda.

—Viene de parte de Makoto-san—se explicó.

—Oh... Mm, está bien, acompáñame—respondió sin meditarlo mucho.

Haruka siguió a aquel joven alto y de pelo corto y naranja, a través de unos jardines de tierra seca con algún resto de planta casi muerta en los rincones más a la sombra. El enorme palacio de piedra que en algún momento fue blanca, con algunas grietas, parecía casi un abandonado monumento en medio de las arenas. Pero en él había vida, algunos sirvientes se veían caminar con calma, llevados por sus tareas cotidianas. No debía de haber mucho que hacer allí, tampoco era apropiado fatigarse con el calor abrasador que hacía y sin mucha agua que beber para reponerse.

—¿Makoto es alguien importante?—preguntó Haruka sintiendo curiosidad. Las puertas se le habían abierto muy fácilmente con tan solo decir su nombre.

—Es el fabricante de té. Todo el reino bebe su té, al menos cuando hay agua para ello. Incluso el rey lo toma.

Por supuesto, aquel olor a té no podía tener otra explicación. Pero a pesar de ello, aun siendo el fabricante de té para el propio rey, vivía en aquellas condiciones. ¿Qué clase de rey tendrían?

Subieron las escaleras y cruzaron las columnas grabadas con diseños de animales. Nada más entrar a la primera estancia, Haruka sintió un inmediato alivio. Hacía fresco, era muy tenue pero agradable, y cuanto más avanzaban entre las paredes y suelos de mármol desnudos más podía sentirse, y el fino vello de sus brazos se erizaba. Por todas partes les escoltaban estatuas blancas de musculosos y perfectos hombres, concienzudamente limpias, que casi desaparecían en las paredes. También había figuras de animales salvajes esculpidas en oro, con piedras preciosas como ojos y adornando su cuerpo. Tigres, jaguares, águilas, serpientes, escorpiones... todos en poses realmente agresivas, que parecían a punto de saltar sobre ti.

Se detuvieron finalmente en una antesala redonda a la que llegaban varios pasillos, con un par de asientos forrados de rojo en el centro. Dos guardias se erguían firmes ante una puerta de madera, adornada con forjados de oro. El hombre que guiaba a Haruka habló con ellos. Uno cruzó la puerta y tardó unos segundos en salir. Les hizo una señal indicando que podían pasar.

Aquel era el despacho del rey, uno secundario en realidad, donde a aquella hora hacía menos calor porque no daba directamente el sol por la ventana a sus espaldas. No era el despacho principal, tremendamente ostentoso, donde recibía a las visitas importantes, aquel solo era el lugar donde hacía las pesadas tareas diarias, cuando le apetecía hacerlas.

El rey estaba sentado en su escritorio de piedra pulida, con un turbante rojo adornado con unas plumas que colgaban de él, una túnica blanca que mostraba gran parte de su pecho, ajustada con un fajín negro, una capa negra sobre sus hombros con brocados de oro y el forro naranja, y múltiples y ostentosos collares de oro con piedras preciosas adornando su cuello. Tenía frente a él un papiro y jugueteaba entre sus dedos con una pluma, aburrido. Tras él había dos guardias y en la pared a su izquierda dos sirvientes esperando cualquier orden.

—Mi señor, este joven viajero quería hablar con usted—se explicó el guardia pelirrojo—. Viene con recomendación de Makoto-san.

El rey levantó entonces la vista de sus escritos y observó a Haruka con expresión de molestia y tedio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó secamente.

—Agua, solo necesito un poco de agua para reemprender mi viaje—respondió Haruka calmadamente.

—¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme a cambio?—agitaba la pluma con la que escribía entre sus dedos impaciente.

—Unas cuántas alhajas, es lo que me queda para pagar. Ya me han quitado parte de mi carga al entrar aquí, y ni siquiera es mía, la llevo para vender en el reino próximo. Creo que con esto es suficiente—su voz monótona no varió ni lo más mínimo.

Todos los presentes se sobrecogieron, guardias y sirvientes, por aquella respuesta tan atrevida y poco respetuosa. Miraron a su temperamental rey, temiendo la peor de las reacciones. "Otra ejecución" pensaron algunos de los guardias, dentro y fuera del despacho. Pero la reacción no fue la que esperaban y suspiraron aliviados.

—Qué tipo tan impertinente—salió una risa perturbadora del fondo de su garganta—. Pero no te preocupes, hay otras formas de pagar por el agua y tienes suerte, estoy muy aburrido.

Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y de inmediato los guardias a sus espaldas supieron lo que debían hacer. Se acercaron a Haruka, le agarraron por ambos brazos y le obligaron a arrodillarse. Uno de ellos levantó su camiseta hasta descubrir todo su torso y el otro bajó sus pantalones. Se oyó una risilla del rey.

—Bien, no está mal, puedes ser interesante—comentó observando el cuerpo de Haruka con detenimiento.

Haruka estaba aturdido, no comprendía lo que sucedía y durante un instante fue incapaz de reaccionar. Pero cuando lo hizo, su rostro se ruborizó, perdiendo ligeramente su habitual serenidad, y siguió sin poder hacer nada, totalmente inmovilizado por los fuertes guardias.

El guardia de pelo naranja observaba aquello con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desapruebo en el rostro, no le agradaba lo más mínimo, pero tampoco se atrevía a enfrentar al rey por un mero viajero, así que simplemente agachó la cabeza y evitó mirar.

Con un gesto el rey indicó a sus guardias que continuaran. Tumbaron a Haruka boca abajo, levantando su trasero desnudo en pompa mientras este se retorcía. El rey dejó la pluma en el escritorio y apartó un poco la silla, de debajo del escritorio se levantó un joven de pelo recto plateado y grandes ojos azul cielo. Hilos de saliva y algo más se escurrían por las comisuras de su boca.

—Nitori, encárgate de él—le dijo el rey acomodándose las ropas.

—Sí, mi señor—respondió el joven con entusiasmo, relamiéndose los labios.

Se acercó a Haruka y se arrodilló tras él. Sin dudarlo un momento se inclinó y besó su agujero.

—¡Hya! ¡N-no! ¡Aparta!—Haruka gritó sobresaltado, intentó apartarse, pero las manos de los guardias presionando sobre él lo impedían.

—No te resistas, dame un buen espectáculo y tal vez te dé el agua que necesitas—le dijo el rey, inclinado en su silla hacia delante.

Haruka quiso responder y negarse, pero la lengua de Nitori en su trasero hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y apenas podía respirar. Qué sensación tan extraña y a la vez... ¿tan placentera? No, eso no podía ser, pero la lengua de Nitori era tan experta. Haruka se retorcía y apretaba herméticamente los labios para que no saliera ningún vergonzoso sonido de su boca. Nitori lubricaba su agujero casi con gula, separando con ambas manos sus nalgas.

—¿Sabe bien, Nitori?—preguntó el rey riendo.

—Sí, mi señor, es delicioso—respondió sin apartar la boca, dejando que Haruka sintiera su aliento en aquel lugar. Su rostro también estaba ruborizado y bajo su cinturón resaltaba un bulto que ya comenzaba a humedecer la fina tela de los pantalones blancos. Se afanaba en su tarea, deslizando ya el primer dedo en la entrada del viajero.

Aquello no era tan agradable como lo había sentido la noche anterior con Makoto. Haruka levantó la vista y, a pesar de su situación, miró desafiante al rey y dijo con voz algo jadeante:

—¿Se divierte detrás de su mesa? ¿O es que es tan poco hombre que ni siquiera es capaz de hacer esto usted mismo? No, no sería capaz de manejarme sin sus guardias sujetándome, ni siquiera de hacerme soltar un solo gemido.

El rey apretó sus afilados dientes y golpeó con el puño la mesa, levantándose de súbitamente.

—¡Soltadlo! ¡Yo me encargaré de él!

Los soldados y Nitori obedecieron de inmediato. Haruka, al fin libre, permaneció en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¡Fuera todos de aquí, ahora mismo!—gritó el rey.

Los guardias intentaron replicar, temiendo que el viajero pudiera hacer daño a su rey, pero la furiosa mirada del gobernante ahogó las palabras en sus bocas, tampoco querían ser castigados por desobediencia. Salieron todos del despacho, el guardia pelirrojo mirando de reojo preocupado a Haruka, y Nitori frotando sus muslos entre sí, apenado por no poder seguir y sin saber cómo o con quién aliviar aquello.

Ya solos en el despacho el rey se acercó con sus pies descalzos a Haruka, que intentaba subirse el pantalón, y sonrió ampliamente. La erección se notaba aún bajo sus pantalones.

—Ahora te castigaré personalmente por tu impertinencia.

Empujó con el pie a Haruka, tumbándolo boca arriba, y se quitó la capa negra y naranja arrojándola a un lado. Haruka observó sus fuertes brazos desnudos, no eran los brazos de un rey enclenque. El rey le quitó el pantalón negro de un tirón, dejando la mitad inferior de su cuerpo desnuda salvo por el cinturón dorado. La saliva se acumuló en su boca observando aquel moreno cuerpo semidesnudo tan bien moldeado. Separó bruscamente las piernas de Haruka y se arrodilló entre ellas, volviendo a sacar la erección de entre su túnica. Haruka sintió la punta del miembro contra su agujero, aún no le habían dilatado del todo y sabía que iba a doler, así que apretó los dientes.

Pero para su sorpresa el rey fue lentamente, entrando poco a poco mientras su respiración también se agitaba, como si se sintiera inseguro. Su miembro no era tan grande como el de Makoto así que no resultó tan doloroso como esperaba. El rostro cruel de aquel rey se había roto y ahora comenzaba a verse la excitación y el deseo. Haruka lo observó y en aquel momento, viendo sus mejillas ruborizadas, pensó que aquello no era tan malo.

El rey agarró sus caderas y de una embestida lo penetró por completo. El turbante rojo adornado de plumas resbaló de su cabeza cayendo a un lado. Haruka apenas logró contener a medias un profundo gemido y escuchó una risa sofocada.

—Actuabas tan engreído y ya empiezas a sonar como una mujer cuando apenas he empezado—le dijo el rey con soberbia, a pesar de que él también se veía agitado.

El sudor resbalaba por su frente y los mechones de cabello rojos se pegaban a su piel. Respiraba pesadamente y sentía cada vez más calor en todo su cuerpo. Aquellas estrechas paredes lo envolvían tan firme y agradablemente que apenas podía mantener su mente clara. Se aferró a las caderas de Haruka y comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior.

—Nngh... Tan apretado...—murmuró el rey, apenas pudiendo controlar su voz.

Sus collares de oro y piedras preciosas tintineaban a cada movimiento y la túnica poco a poco se resbalaba de sus hombros. Observando aquella expresión de placer, a aquel rey vulnerable y abrumado por el placer, Haruka ya no pudo contenerse más. Tiró de su brazo y lo empujó contra el suelo, arrodillándose sobre él. El rey lo miró confundido y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Haruka ya estaba entre sus piernas y había apartado su túnica, que había quedado tendida bajo él como una sábana.

—¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?!—exclamó con voz jadeante.

Haruka no respondió. Levantó las piernas del rey hasta que las rodillas tocaron su pecho y se inclinó entre sus muslos. Besó su agujero y escalofríos recorrieron todo el cuerpo del soberano. Intentó resistirse y forcejear, pero sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban por completo cuando la lengua de Haruka se abrió paso en él.

—N-no... Pa-ara...—jadeó intentando contener los gemidos.

Aun cuando Haruka soltó sus piernas, el rey no se apartó. Quizás estaba tan absorbido por aquella sensación húmeda que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su oportunidad. Cuando ya tenía dos dedos moviéndose en su interior y creyó que era suficiente, Haruka se incorporó y acercó sus caderas, frotando su miembro contra la entrada del rey.

—¡De-detente! No te atreve-

Pero era inútil. Haruka no escuchaba sus quejas, solo podía ver su rostro ruborizado hasta las orejas con los cabellos rojos desordenados cayendo a su alrededor, sus ojos ardientes llorosos, su miembro goteando, caliente, y una boca abierta que parecía rogar por más. Sin entretenerse, presionó la punta de su verga contra el agujero y, lenta pero constantemente, se abrió paso entre las estrechas paredes.

El rey intentó ocultar el rostro bajo sus brazos y ahogar sus gemidos, pero Haruka quería verlo, se sentía atraído a él como si fuera agua. Agarró sus brazos y los empujó contra el suelo al tiempo que llegaba hasta lo más profundo con su miembro. El rey gimió y su espalda se arqueó, moviendo sus caderas hacia Haruka sin pretenderlo.

—Ca...liente...—murmuró el rey, abrumado por aquellas sensaciones.

—Rey, si me aprieta tanto no puedo moverme—susurró Haruka en su oreja.

El rey se sobresaltó y avergonzado por un momento regresó a su mal carácter.

—¡Cá-cállate!—gruñó con voz ronca.

Haruka decidió que tenía que ayudarle a relajarse él mismo. Le besó, deslizando la lengua dentro de su boca antes de que pudiera cerrarla, y sellando sus finos labios. Con aquel profundo beso el rey pareció relajarse, sus paredes dejaron de contener a Haruka y este pudo comenzar a moverse lentamente.

El rey no había experimentado antes aquella clase de placer. Tenía miedo y su orgullo luchaba por imponerse, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar verse sumergido en aquellas sensaciones nuevas y abrumadoras. Sin darse cuenta dejó poco a poco de importarle con quién lo estaba haciendo, un pobre viajero, incluso quién era él mismo, un poderoso rey, y se dejó llevar por las oleadas de placer que lo inundaban con cada embestida.

Haruka liberó sus brazos sabiendo que ya no se defendería, o al menos no tendría fuerzas para apartarle. Deslizó sus manos por su pálido pecho. Oh, una piel tan blanca en medio del desierto solo podía ser la de un rey. El agua podría reflejarse en ella. Besó sus pectorales y acarició con la punta de los dedos sus pezones rosados, pellizcándolos con suavidad. El cuerpo del rey se agitó debajo de él, y gimió con una voz tan dulce que el propio rey no pudo creer que fuera suya. Pero ya no podía contenerla.

Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y profundas, el calor de sus cuerpos superó al calor del desierto, pareciendo derretirse hasta que las barreras entre uno y otro desaparecían para fusionarse. Era difícil respirar y el sudor resbalaba por cada centímetro de sus pieles. Pero ninguno de los dos podía detenerse ya, había una meta que alcanzar, un clímax que se les presentaba como un oasis y ambos lo ansiaban como viajeros sedientos. Y pronto, al tiempo, la sed de Haruka y del rey fue saciada por el blanco elixir, caliente y espeso.

Los lascivos gemidos eran escuchados desde fuera, gemidos que nunca habían escuchado a su rey, y sin embargo los guardias no se atrevían a entrar. Cuando todo se quedó en calma no supieron qué hacer, hasta que finalmente, pocos minutos después, Haruka salió del despacho. Llevaba consigo una nota firmada por el rey, que entregó a un sirviente y este se marchó corriendo.

Cuando los guardias entraron al despacho, el rey estaba sentado tras su escritorio. Todo parecía normal, sus ropas y su turbante estaban correctamente puestos y el rey trabajaba en sus papeles. Sin embargo su rostro seguía ruborizado intensamente y perlado de sudor, e intentaba mantener una expresión serena, pero le resultaba casi imposible. Aturdidos, todos los guardias y sirvientes hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado; si no recibían ninguna orden de su rey, lo que sucediera en ese despacho no era asunto suyo.

Enseguida, el sirviente que se había marchado regresó con dos odres llenos de agua. Haruka los tomó y salió del palacio acompañado por el guarda pelirrojo, que no dijo una sola palabra al ver que no le había pasado nada.

Haruka regresó a casa de Makoto, que le esperaba impaciente en la puerta, temeroso de su destino. Sus ojos se agrandaron y brillaron al verlo, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Ha ido todo bien?!—preguntó sin poder contener su emoción.

—Sí—respondió secamente. Lo cierto es que en su interior quería que le abrazara en el entusiasmo del momento, quería sentirse envuelto por aquellos fuertes brazos de nuevo. Pero no se atrevía a pedirlo.

Haruka levantó uno de los odres y se lo ofreció a Makoto, este lo miró sorprendido, pero al ver el rostro de Haruka enseguida lo entendió y le mostró su amable sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias—le dijo cogiendo el odre—. Tienes que irte ya, ¿verdad? Tus cosas están listas.

Lo cargaron todo en el camello y Haruka se dispuso a marcharse, no sin sentir algo de pena porque no intentara retenerlo.

—Vuelve pronto de visita, o para quedarte. Siempre serás bien recibido en esta casa—estaba triste, pero no dejaba de sonreír.

Haruka no podía sonreír, ni siquiera podía despedirse porque anhelaba su abrazo, sus grandes y gentiles manos, y ni siquiera se había ido aún. Pero Makoto pareció entenderlo al ver su rostro cabizbajo. Se acercó a él y le abrazó con ternura. Haruka, sorprendido, ocultó el rostro en su amplio pecho y se dejó envolver por el aroma a hojas de té.

Antes de perder la razón, Haruka se apartó suavemente y sin mediar palabra se alejó con su camello y cruzó las puertas del reino sin mirar atrás. Pero sabía, estaba seguro, de que volvería muy pronto al reino del orgulloso rey y a la casa del fabricante de té.

 **FIN**

¡Espero que te haya gustado!

Me encanta ese ending y me encanta la temática árabe así que no pude resistirme.

El fic tiene ya tres años, pero solo lo tengo publicado en mi blog como muchos otros así que voy a empezar a publicar aquí todo lo que tengo allí.

¡Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos!

PD: soy fan secreta de Nitori/Rin ;)


End file.
